The Unwanteds: Marcus Today
by Yandere-chan94
Summary: This is a story that has nothing to do with 100% wolf. I couldn't find anything for The Unwanteds so I just went with this. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice to me. This fanfiction is about Marcus Today and the journeys he went through.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Before you start reading this story, I want to say it is made just for fun. I have only read two of The Unwanteds books, so I may not know as much as you do. I will be making chapters for this, and please don't ask when they will be made because I don't know yet. Sorry this will be a small chapter. I hope you enjoy! :))

Alex Stowe and a large group of Unwanteds all gathered around a small movie theater in Artime. They were all there to watch a film about their thoughtful leader- Marcus Today. Alex very much hated the idea of having to remember the old Mage he could call a good friend. No- a best friend role model.  
As Alex took his seat, his friends, Sean and Megan Ranger, took their seats on each side of him.  
"Hey!" Sean called out.  
"Hello, Sean." Alex greeted.  
Megan waved her hands, trying to say hello to Alex, but it ended up looking really weird, and nothing like what she was trying to say.  
Simber sat behind Alex, not on a chair, because it would break, but on the floor. Alex did not like the feeling of Simber sitting behind him, but did not say anything to avoid being glared at by the winged-cheetah.  
"Hi, Alex Stowe."  
"Hello, Simber. You know, you don't have to watch this. I know Mr. Today was your creator and best friend." Alex was careful not to say "only friend". He knew that wouldn't do any good.  
"No, I have to stay here. I have to watch on you, and make sure nothing happens to you. It was his last orders to me." Simber looked down at his paws.  
Alex was speechless. He didn't want to force Simber to watch the film, and Alex himself didn't want to watch it either, but he knew he couldn't get away now.  
The lights went dim, signaling the movie was about to begin.  
Alex pulled out a tissue, ready for the tears to come out. Megan choked, no sound escaping her throat. Sean stared ahead, hoping to get some information on how to fix some of the things that hadn't been fixed in Artime.  
And then the movie began.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Sorry I'm writing in the A/N. This story is made by me, and you need to ask me if you want to use any parts from it or mention me please. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I'm sorry the last chapter was kind of short. This will be another short chapter. It's late at night and I'm trying to write stories :) Yandere-chan94, out!)

As the lights grew dim, they realized the film was about to start.  
"Everyone, while watching this film, please stay in your seats and don't talk while the film is playing. Nothing bright can be on until the film is over. Thank you."

The Film

The film had started of with Marcus Today, building a small statue of a cheetah with wings out of sand. Marcus's sister, Justine Today, leaned over him and said:  
"Madcus, why do you always do weird things with sand? I'm telling you, it's not normal. I'm sure, somewhere out there, there is a land that completely forbids it." Justine brought up her hand, thinking about all the other islands there could be- not just old Warbler Island.  
"Well, I think what I do with sand is not your beeswax and that you shouldn't be snooping around. Also, if there were a land that forbids artistic talents, I'm sure you would be in charge of it."  
Justine didn't know how to respond. She wasn't sure whether to take what Marcus said as a compliment or something else.  
"Hey, I wasn't snooping around."  
"Than what were you doing?"  
"I was...I was...I..."  
"See, you were snooping around. You can't say you weren't because you have no proof. Therefore, I won."  
"What do you mean you won, this wasn't even a game?!"  
Marcus grabbed his cheetah statue and stood up.  
"Justine...would you really take rule of a land and have it forbid artistic talents?"  
Justine looked Marcus in the eyes.  
"I don't know...yes? I just think it would be a good thing, to have everybody in control and to never lose anyone's loyalty. Art can cause that, People betraying you."  
"Hmm...ok, I just wanted to know what you were thinking. Thanks for telling me."  
Marcus rounded a corner, and once he was sure he was no where near Justine, he started chanting a spell. Once he had finished the chanting, the cheetah came to life.  
"Hi, what should I name you?" Marcus asked as the cheetah started hopping on things and trying to use its wings.  
"I think I'll name you Simber." Marcus decided. He pet the little cheetah, and the cheetah squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I almost didn't submit chapter 2. It was so hard coming up with all the dialogue. Well, actually, it wasn't too hard because I just had to picture them fighting as kids like I always do. The Unwanteds is written by Lisa McMann, and these characters are her's, not mine. I do realize that I forgot to do the R thing with Simber, but I don't feel like changing this chapter. Next chapter I will start with the Rrrs. I hope you enjoy the story, Yandere-chan94 out! ;))

Alex wanted to almost laugh at how much Marcus and Justine fought, and he would have if they weren't dead. Now he just wanted to cry, seeing them fighting playfully together.  
Meghan watched, small tears sliding down her face.  
Sean was trying to make out the words Marcus uttered to make Simber spring to life, but he couldn't hear what he had said.  
"Simber?"  
"Yes, Sean?"  
"Do you remember the words he said to you when he brought you to life?"  
"Of course I do! How could I ever forget them?"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if maybe you would tell me how to do it? It would help Artime, a lot. And if any of the animals got hurt if and when Quill attacks us, we would be able to bring more to life. So, what do you say?"  
"No."  
"But- why not?"  
"If he would have wanted me to tell you the word, he would have said so. But he didn't."  
The film was beginning to start again, and intermission was over.

The film

This time, the film showed Marcus and Justine, a bit older, boating out to an island. Simber flew next to the boat, too scared to near water.  
"I wonder what Quill be like." They had read the name Quill in a book and located it.  
"I think it may be a beautiful island with flowers and all sorts of colors."  
And it was.  
When they had made it to the island, all they could see we're building, colors, and smiling people.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: you will never know how many times I have written this chapter. It keeps on getting deleted! I am not being hacked! Anyway, I am already halfway through the 3rd Unwanteds book, so please to send a thing saying my writing is fake or spoilers. Sorry, I've realized that I haven't been doing the r thing for Simber, and I must get to it! The Unwanteds is written by Lisa McMann and this story is written by me, Yandere-chan94. Time to get writing! ;))

Alex and pretty much every Unwanted all stared at the film screen in complete shock. Quill had been beautiful?! What a lie!  
"This has to be lying! Quill couldn't ever have been beautiful, it's a piece of trash!" Sean yelled.  
"Oh, rrreally? Justine wasn't the rrrulerrr of Quill then, was she? While she was rrrulerrr, she changed Quill so it would be underrrr herrrr contrrrol."  
"I still believe it's a lie."  
"Than stick with what you think."

the film

Marcus and Justine moved in and got a house together in Quill.  
"What do you think of Quill? Do you think it's better than Warbler?" Marcus asked one day.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, do you think Quill is better? No thorns necklaces or orange eyes in sight! There are flower gardens and the island is very open! Or do you think Warbler Island is better? Everyone always loyal to their queen. People being pulled around by strings."  
"Oh. Well, in that case, I think Warbler is by far the best island. I like how everyone is loyal and will always be loyal to their queen. I couldn't possibly like Quill, I mean, it's so open! Everyone can go wherever they like. For all the high priest knows, people can be leaving daily!"  
"People do leave daily. For cruise ships. I thought you would say Warbler is better. However, I believe Quill is a better place than Warbler Island, sister."  
"Don't call me sister!"  
"Whatever...sister."  
Justine's face grew red as Marcus left the room.  
Marcus walked over to his room and layer on the bed. He couldn't help but think about Justine's answer.  
Would she really rather be in Warbler than Quill? And if so, why hasn't she left?  
As the thought flew through his head he began to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I love writing this story! It is so much fun. I'm trying to become a well-known Deviant Artist, and I want people to read this. For those of you who are, yeah I noticed you, you are awesome! Thanks for reading. I have started a group too. Anyway, I have to get to writing this story. Yandere-chan94, out! :))

Intermission

The mention of Warbler Island brought Alex back to thinking about Samheed and Lani. Were they ok? Would he ever be able to them again? The thought of never seeing those two again brought a chill to him.  
Meghan petted Alex, and Alex could tell she was trying to say, "It's ok. We will find them." Alex smiled.  
Sean looked around at the crowd. Most of the Unwanteds were either crying or hiding their eyes from the screen because they missed him. Everyone missed Mr. Today.  
Alex wondered why they were had to watch this film. He was sure it would have been better to do something else, than watch this.

The film

"Dear Eagala,  
I really really miss you. Quill is a mess! I'm sure it would be sooo much better with the help of you. Marcus thinks this place is wonderful and awesome, but I clearly can't see why he would think that. I'm sure you would hate it. Everyone is super normal, and they can do whatever they want! They can leave the island!  
How is it going back at Warbler? Has anyone escaped? I wish I could come back and see you again, but I can't. I have to stay with Marcus. Anyway, I was just writing this to say I miss you and Quill is the worst place ever.  
Sincerely,  
Justine"

Justine finished the letter and placed it in a envelope. She licked the envelope shut, and placed it on the table  
Justine walked over to the pot resting on the stove. Inside it lay a warm tomato soup with small piece of carrots and chicken. She's carfully stirred it. After a few minutes or so, she called Marcus down for dinner.


End file.
